Truths Amongst Ideals
by Torishi Satori
Summary: This story takes place within N's life; and it will probably go through most of the storyline on the games Black/White. I'll probably base it off Black, however. This explains many aspects N left unexplained within the game about his life.


A young boy, no more than 6, lie sleeping in a tall man's arms. At the man's sides were two other people; one male and one female.

"Lord Ghetsis, are you sure this is right?" The male spoke. The taller man shot a sharp glare in his directions, his irritation seemingly glowing in the depths of his eyes.

"I will do what is necessary." He hissed through clenched teeth. The other male bowed his head solemnly, saying nothing more to upset his leader. Ghetsis slowly leaned down and placed the young child in a rough, dead patch of grass, trees surrounding the small area.

"Come." Ghetsis said, turning away without a second glance, and began walking away with the other male. The woman, however, hesitated. She pulled her hood up over her soft, long green hair as the wind began to pick up, ruffling the sleeping child's hair.

She reached down to gently touch his cheek. "Even if you survive, you won't remember me." She murmured, a tear slipping from the corner of her eye. Suddenly, the child began to stir, and se pulled back, just as Ghetsis yelled from afar, "Let's go!"

The woman took one last look at the child and whispered, "Good bye, sweet N..." Slowly, she turned and left the clearing.

Two dark purple cats, Liepards, walked amongst the trees. The male lifted his head, sniffing the air. "Smells like rain." He stated to his mate. She nodded, sniffing the air now for herself. "...Do you smell that? It's unfamiliar... Almost like a human, but... Different." She murmured, mostly to herself.

The male, after a second, arched his back slightly, in a defensive stance. "Yes, I do Violet." Slowly, he began to prowl forward, his back still arched threateningly. Slowly, Violet began to follow, curiosity glittering in her eyes.

As they approached their destination, they heard an odd crying, almost whimper-like noise. It was so unfamiliar to them, they couldn't understand just what it was.

Before long, they broke through the cover of bracken, and into a small clearing. It instantly became clear what it was. It was a small, green haired child, crying as the cold wind whipped sharply at his face.

"Oh, Fang! Look at the poor thing... He's all alone." She whispered. He sighed, knowing her next words before she spoke them. "Can we take him back to the den?"

Fang shook his head. "Absolutely not. His crying will only lead more humans to us."

Violet's ears went down. "Please? He'll starve all alone, if a wild Pokemon doesn't get him first... I don't want another child dying when I could have helped." Fang flinched at those words, sharp as daggers to his heart. His son had been left sibling-less when his sister was destroyed by a trainer.

Deep down, Fang knew it happened all the time. Trainer's would just accidentally kill when they thought the Pokemon only fainted. However, it only hit home when the couple lost their only daughter.

"Very well. Only for a short while..." He sighed. Violet purred happily, pressing her head to his side, before turning to the child. As he noticed her, he smiled, suddenly in awe of the new creature, the cold wind temporarily forgotten.

Carefully, the large cat picked up the boy by the back of his shirt, being careful not to rip it right from his back, and was then silently led away by Fang.

As the trio arrived at the den, a small, purple shape came charging from within, nearly tripping over his little paws as he did so. As soon as he saw the child, however, he tilted his head. "Who's this?" He asked.

"Your new brother." Violet started, "At least for a little while."

The young Purrloin turned his head away. "He can't replace Lilly..." He mewed sadly. Violet placed the boy down, beginning to gently lick her son's ears. "He's not meant to, Choro... He will never do that. He's alone in this world. He needs a strong big brother like you to cope."

At that, Choro cracked a slight grin.

Suddenly, without warning, the child murmured, "My name is N..." The three cats stared, startled.

"He can speak? He's so small... Can he understand us?" Fang wondered to himself. After a few seconds, as if contemplating, N spoke once again. "Why are you speaking about me like I'm not even here...?"

Choro blinked and purred, "Cool!" Violet nuzzled N's cheek. "Well, you see, most humans can not speak to Pokemon. It seems Arceus has granted you a marvelous gift." She explained.

"Oh..."

"You're so young, yet you can speak to fluently... You're a smart child, for sure. I've seen humans walk with their children before around here, some around your age. They can't speak nearly as well as you can!" Choro snickered. N smiled slightly at the small cat's praise.

Slowly, rain began to drip from the darkened twilit sky; small at first, but growing into a pouring wave. "Come, children. We should get under cover." Violet meowed, picking up N as Choro charged back into the den. Fang smiled as his mate slowly followed. Turning, Fang looked out into the forest.

"Arceus willing... This child will thrive with us." He murmured, slowly stepping into the depths of the den.


End file.
